


Enterprise, The Hero

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [2]
Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Maids, Romance, bait and switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: Enterprise is Belfast’s knight in shining armor, it said armor included a miniskirt. She was there to protect her from everything, right?
Relationships: Belfast/Enterprise (Azur Lane)
Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Enterprise, The Hero

Belfast walked into the commanders' office a bit perplexed. Normally the commander didn't see ships on a one-to-one basis, so it must be important. Or so Belfast thought as she bowed before the commander.

"Good day, commander. How may I assist you?" She asked.

"Close the door." The commander ordered, with Belfast finding said order a bit odd but doing just that. She took a seat across from the commander, who looked intensely at her.

"Now, Belfast, the reason I called you here is because of your conduct." They said.

"My conduct?"

"Yes." The commander slid some photographs across the table. Photographs of Enterprise and Belfast together, kissing. "I thought I was clear about relationships?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Belfast lied. The commander smiled, getting up from their seat.

"You know you do."

"I'm her maid. Her _personal_ maid." Belfast added. "What we share in private is meant to be private." She folded her arms as the commander circled her.

"Yes, but this is _my_ base. I must know about everything going on. And how would the queen react to seeing these pictures?" The commander asked, referring to Queen Elizabeth. "Or the other maids? You're the head maid, after all. How shameless would it be for them to see these photographs? You wouldn't be able to walk around any Royal Navy ship without drooping your head in shame!"

"Fine." She snarled. "Miss Enterprise and I have a relationship. It's not hurting anyone, so why make a fuss about it?" She asked, while the commander gripped her by the chin and smiled.

"Because with these pictures, I _own_ you."

"You're blackmailing me?" Belfast gasped, the commander nodding.

"Yes. I am. You'll do whatever I say, or I'll ruin not just yours, but Enterprise's career as well." The commander sneered while Belfast had tears in her eyes. She loved Enterprise, and the thought of her being involved in this scandal hurt her. Enterprise would never survive a scandel like this!

"F-Fine…" Belfast said, clinching her fists. "I'll do what you want!"

"Good." The commander clapped their hands, glaring at Belfast's breasts. "How about you remove your clothes for me?"

"You… _absolute_ bastard." Belfast said, trembling. She did as she was told, however, standing up and pulling her clothes off until she was down to her panties and stockings. She covered her chest with her arms, her face red with tears streaming down her cheeks. "A-Are you satisfied yet?" She asked.

"No. Get down on your knees. Beg for it." The commander ordered. Still trembling, she did as she was told and got on her knees.

"Y-You absolute bastard!" Belfast cried as the commander put their hand on her head. "You won't get away with this! Enterprise will save me!" Belfast called out, looking at the door to the office.

"Ha ha ha! No she won't!" The commander replied, also looking at the door.

"She'll come to my rescue! My knight in shining armor!" Belfast still looked at the door, the commander doing the same. "I said Enterprise will rescue me!" The two stared intensely at the door, waiting for something to happen. Namely for Enterprise to kick it down. But nothing happened. "Oh, for the love of…" Belfast mumbled, pushing the commander away and lowering her arms to reveal she was wearing a skin-colored bra the entire time. She stormed to the door and swung it open, finding Enterprise on the other side reading a script.

"So, when she says that, I burst in the door and say I'll protect you. No. Wait." Enterprise mumbled to herself before seeing Belfast. "Oh, Belfast. Has the shooting started?"

"Yes! It has. And you _missed_ your part!" She replied, to which Queen Elizabeth, sitting in a director's chair yelled "cut". The royal maids who were handling the lighting, sound, and camera all did as they were told and put a stop to the take. As did Sheffield, who was playing the role of the menacing commander. Shame she could only give her lines in typically deadpan fashion.

"Bel, what's the matter?" Queen Elizabeth shouted from her chair, with Warspite standing loyally by her side with the script in hand.

"Enterprise forgot her part. _Again_." Belfast replied. Queen Elizabeth and Warspite looked at one another and shared an exaggerated sigh. The biggest problem with Enterprise was she didn't know how to act. If it wasn't clear, Belfast was not in any sort of danger. She was on a sound stage for a short film called " _Enterprise and the Perverted Commander_ " in which Belfast was to be lured into a commander's office who wanted to blackmail her into sex, but Enterprise would come in at the last minute and save her instead. This movie was not just a standalone film, but part of a series.

Ever since her rise to fame among Azur Lane and Red Axis, Azur Lane has been wanting to use Enterprise for propaganda purposes. Of course, having her fight Red Axis figures like Bismarck or Akagi was a big no-no, and fighting Sirens in the films would get boring. So, Queen Elizabeth devised a series of short films showing off Enterprise's skills in battle against all sorts of threats including aliens, fictional nations, monsters, Gods, the occasional Siren-focused movie, and so forth. Although the one set on a jungle island where her maids were dressed as natives was quickly shelved on the account of being _slighty_ insensitive. The plots of the movies were very generic and formulaic, seeing Belfast as the damsel in distress who would always end up without clothes and in compromising positions. Just when all hope was lost, Enterprise would swoop in, defeat the villain, and she and Belfast would sail off into the distance.

Despite the admittedly outlandish and stupid premises, these films sold like hotcakes. Even the Northern Union imported them. Shipgirls of all types loved to watch the cool and mysterious Enterprise take on the new villains plus having a nearly naked Belfast on the cover of the videos certainly didn't hurt sales either. The problem, of course, was Enterprise couldn't act. The royal maids, who were usually casted in all sorts of roles along with being responsible for the filming, could act. Belfast could act. Enterprise couldn't. Which typically brought the filming to a grinding halt.

"I don't mean to be rude, Miss Enterprise, but how could you forget your part. You're the hero! Belfast is in danger. You kick the door down, say your few lines, and save the day!" Queen Elizabeth snapped.

"S-Sorry." Enterprise apologized.

"Everyone, we're taking a break." Queen Elizabeth said, the maids all putting their equipment away while Sheffield walked off the set still dressed in a commander's outfit. "We'll start reshooting in one hours!"

"One hour, people, chop chop!" Warspite added.

"I messed up again, didn't I?" Enterprise asked Belfast.

"Unfortunately, you did." She replied bluntly, retrieving her maid outfit from the floor and slipping it back on.

"Hey, Belfast. Can we… talk alone, for a moment?" Enterprise asked, to which Belfast nodded.

"Of course. I know a nice place we can talk." She grinned, leading Enterprise by hand to a small, secluded section of the studio. Seeing that they were alone, Belfast leaned in and gave Enterprise a gentle kiss on the lips. The films were accurate in portraying Enterprise and Belfast as lovers, which they were in real life. Even when they attempted to hide it, their relationship was quite obvious. The only thing that took time was the guessing-and-betting game on when Enterprise would finally admit that Belfast was more than just a maid to her. "What did you want to talk about, Enterprise?" Belfast asked, holding her hand.

"It's about the movie." She said, wiping her lips of Belfast's lipstick. "Aren't you concerned about your portrayal in these films? You're always on the verge of being raped, and if not that you’re always stripped down. Don't you want to have a film where you're _not_ being molested?" Enterprise asked. Truth be told, the first few films where Belfast was getting molested gave Enterprise nightmares for weeks. Yes, it was all fiction and Belfast was never in any real danger but Enterprise couldn't shake the thought of these scenarios being real. Which lead to her tossing and turning at night, normally smacking Belfast in the face, chest, or back as she did so. While she was much better now, only kicking Belfast in the back once a week instead of nightly, she still wasn't comfortable with the exploitive nature of the films or that Belfast was seemingly OK being nearly naked all the time.

"I wouldn't mind a film like that." She said. "I truthfully don't mind, because whatever the scenario, you always come to my rescue. The villains of the piece never lay a finger on me." Belfast was of course being figurative as Queen Elizabeth would sometimes allow the villain, normally played by Sheffield, to touch Belfast's chest, arms, or legs. "And we get to share out love with others. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Akagi, likely." Enterprise mumbled.

"Enterprise, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. This is all acting." She stroked Enterprise's cheek. "But, we can discuss this later. Come along, I'll get us some tea and snacks." She smiled, leading Enterprise by hand back to the rest of the cast. Filming that day went smoothly, save for Enterprise fumbling her lines and forgetting her ques, but everyone was rather used to it. Hence, why she was always given a few lines of dialogue. Enterprise was told it was because this made her cooler, when in reality they didn't trust her with many speaking lines. With the shooting wrapped up for the day, Enterprise and Belfast returned to home.

"Good job today." Belfast said, as the two entered their private quarters. One benefit of being a representative of Azur Lane was bigger, and fancier, accommodations. Not that Enterprise really cared. A big enough bed for her and Belfast, and a roof, was all she needed.

"Thanks." Enterprise rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't feel like I did a good job."

"You need to learn to take a compliment." Belfast shook her head. "Well, I'm going to prepare us a bath. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"OK." Enterprise replied, taking a seat on her bed while Belfast walked into the bathroom to draw the bath. Even though they were lovers, Belfast still took her job as a maid seriously. As she heard running water, she began to think about the events of the day.

"It's ready!" Belfast called out from the bathroom, waking up Enterprise from her day dreaming.

"Oh. Coming!" Enterprise replied. Truth be told, she never understood why Belfast thought it necessary to prepare a bath when she was more than capable of fixing a bath herself. But Belfast was a maid, and Enterprise wasn't about to argue with her.

"You looked like you had a rough day, Enterprise, so I prepared a lavender scented bubble bath!" Belfast presented her handwork. Enterprise didn't seem as impressed as Belfast was, but hey. She wasn't going to argue with a bubble bath! She quickly undressed and slipped into bath, sinking into the warm water. "Is it nice?" She asked while sitting on the edge of the tub.

"It is." Enterprise nodded. "Are you going to join me?"

"If you insist." Belfast grinned, starting to undress. Unlike Enterprise, who just dropped her clothes without a second thought, Belfast made taking her clothes off an art. A _very_ sexual, arousing art. Enterprise couldn't help but watch, blushing as Belfast's breasts popped out as she removed her corset. Her blush became a deeper red as Belfast's breasts hung in front of her while she pulled her skirt down. "Are you enjoying the show?" She asked, lifting a leg to take her panties off sensually.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Enterprise lied, badly, while Belfast slipped into the tube and pulled Enterprise into an embrace.

"You don't have to lie." She began to stroke Enterprise's hair. "You know, one of the reasons why I love you very much is that you don't just care about my body." She said, pushing Enterprise's head between her breasts. The statement felt rather hollow given Belfast's actions. "So, tell me something. Why do you love me?"

"Why?" Enterprise asked, the warmth of the water and softness of Belfast's embrace luring her into a trance. "You're… special to me. It's hard to explain, but I just feel at ease with you around. It's not because of what you do for me, but…" She tried to think of the words to say but decided to turn around to face Belfast head on and gave her a deep kiss while putting her arms around her shoulder. Belfast took this opportunity to rub her tongue against Enterprise's, holding her tightly. "I love you, Belfast, and I want to be with you."

"I have those same feelings for you." She smiled. "Although, if we're going to be intimate I would request that we do so in our bed." 

“You just prepared the bath. Would be a shame if it went to waste.”

”I can always prepare a new one.” Belfast smiled while taking Enterprise by the hand. Apparently being a maid means she knew a lot about intimate matters. Including knowing every single bit of sensitive areas on Enterprise. As their bodies rubbed up against each other, she took special care to ensure their breasts would hit each other at just the right spots to hear Enterprise moan. She knew nibbling on her ear while inserting two fingers would drive Enterprise wild.

After a bout of passionate love making, the two laid on their bed in an afterglow. "Enterprise?" Belfast asked.

"Yes?" She replied, curling up close to Belfast and resting her head on her shoulders.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier. Not during our lovemaking, of course." She said, yelping a bit as Enterprise began to fondle her left breast and kneaded the nipple with her thumb.

"Oh?" Enterprise replied, gently squeezing Belfast's breast.

"Maybe… we should suggest a different… ahhh… genre of movie?" Belfast gently pushed Enterprise's hands away from her chest as she rolled over to face her. "I enjoy seeing you as the hero, Enterprise, but I also want to make you happy." She curled her hands around Enterprise's hands. "You're the most important person in my life, and I love you."

"I never get tired of hearing that." Enterprise replied, resting her head against the others. "I think I would like to make a different type of movie." She yawned and while talking she doozed off. Belfast chuckled and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

”Rest well, my hero.” She said before also falling asleep. The next day, the two suggested their idea to Queen Elizabeth of filming a different type of movie, a romantic movie. Something the two would both excel in playing in.


End file.
